Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.8 \times -50\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.8 = -\dfrac{8}{10} = -\dfrac{4}{5} $ $ -50\% = -\dfrac{50}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{2} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{4}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{4}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} } = \dfrac{-4 \times -1 } {5 \times 2 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{4}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} } = \dfrac{4}{10} = \dfrac{2}{5} $